Primera vez
by Degel DKG
Summary: Absolutamente todos hemos tenido una primera vez. Primer regalo, primer beso, primer pareja…etc. Siempre las primeras veces son inolvidables –Según dicen– Pero no es así. Tal vez por primera vez se refieren a sentir eso especial por 'primera vez'. Probablemente tu primera vez sea la segunda, cuarta o quinta. Inclusive la primera vez puede ser la milésima vez…
**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los utilizo para mi satisfacción personal y de otros.**

 _ **Este Fanfic participa en la actividad Intercambio Navideño del Foro "El NejiTen no ha de morir"**_

* * *

 **:::. PRIMERA VEZ** **.:::**

Absolutamente todos hemos tenido una primera vez. Primer regalo, primer beso, primer pareja…etc. Siempre las primeras veces son inolvidables –Según dicen– Pero no es así. Tal vez por primera vez se refieren a sentir _eso_ especial por 'primera vez'.

Probablemente tu primera vez sea la segunda, cuarta o quinta. Inclusive la primera vez puede ser la milésima vez…

 **::::::::::**

 **::::::::**

 **:::**

 **::**

 **I.- MUJERES.**

No me jacto de ser el más apuesto –tal vez si– Muchas mujeres me alagan y me siguen –Más cuando se enteran que tengo una familia con dinero– Prácticamente desde mi adolescencia hasta mi adultez he sido un imán de mujeres; Lo reconozco, he tenido varias novias a lo largo de mi vida. La mayoría muy atractivas, otras no mucho, sólo simpáticas. Algunas muy duraderas (Con la primera duré 5 años) y otras no tanto (1 mes a lo mucho) Pero nunca he encontrado alguien que realmente me acepte –me tolere– por ser yo, por ser Neji Hyuga, nadie más que _ella._

Ella acepta y aguanta mi mal humor; Un ejemplo claro fue el día que me enoje en el trabajo. Me molesté tanto que quise desquitarme con ella. Llegué a su casa, me pregunto algo que hizo que me irritara, empecé alzar la voz con palabrerías. Ella sólo me escuchaba con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, sólo poniendo los ojos en blanco por los reproches que le hacía.

Me cansé de reprocharle, pues no seguía el juego. Después de eso me sentí más tranquilo, es más el mal humor se había ido después de que me desahogue con ella. Mi estrés había bajado de maravilla. La diferencia es que ella no dejaba de mirarme con ojos filosos cual navajas, ceño aún más fruncido y boca chueca.

Suspiro cansadamente, bajo sus brazos y se dirigió a su habitación. Pensaba que se había ido a llorar o algo así, sólo me quede parado, esperando escuchar algún sollozo. De pronto ella salió con una pelota de Frontón, era verde y del tamaño de su puño. Me intrigue por un momento, pensaba que me la iba a lanzar, pero empezó hablar: "Esta pelota es tu estrés, esa pared de allá soy yo…" – Sin más lanzó la pelota a la pared que se suponía que era ella. La pelota dio varios rebotes, constantes y precisos, izquierda y después derecha, y directo hacia mi estomago. No pude reaccionar.

Me doble de dolor y de falta de aire, había sido un golpe bajo, bastante bajo "Todo lo que hagas siempre va a rebotar hacia a ti con creces…" Me lo dijo al oído muy suave, después me besó la mejilla "Ya no te enojes Grinch…" Se dirigió al sofá con una risa irónica y prendió la T.V.

Había comprendido muchas cosas ese día:

1.- Nunca confíes en una mujer que juega Frontón y entiende perfectamente la trayectoria de la pelota.

2.- Cuando se queda callada en una discusión viene lo peor.

3.- Todo te rebota, sea bueno o malo.

 _Era la primera vez que una mujer me había puesto en mi lugar, sin gritarnos o romper la relación. Aceptó lo más miserable de mí._

Creo que la empiezo a querer.

 **::::::::::**

 **::::::::**

 **:::**

 **::**

 **II.- VIAJES.**

Estaba siempre acostumbrado a viajar, por lo menos más que los demás. Me gusta, es un placer incompartible. –Lo era–

La primera vez que viaje con alguien, fue un desastre. Se aburrió, nos aburrimos. No dejaba de quejarse por el clima A partir de ahí decidí viajar solo ¡Hacía lo que yo quería!... Hasta que llegó esa pequeña panda a mi vida.

Me aventuré a romper la promesa conmigo. Sólo porque ella quería ir a un lugar que yo ya había visitado.

Fuimos, no quedo de otra más que aceptar sus condiciones. Yo quería ir en autobús de primera clase. Ella quiso ir de aventón. Panda ganó.

Nos hicimos seis horas de camión. Cuando debieron se haber sido dos. Tomamos cuatro carros, 2 camionetas, 1 tráiler y una carreta de paja. Una vez nos desviaron del camino, pedimos una hora. La sonsacaron a conocer un lago que estaba cerca de ahí.

El lago estaba podrido, en medio de la nada y apestaba. Fue ahí donde un señor bondadoso nos llevó a su casa y ofreció un té tradicional. Fue delicioso., terminando nos llevó de regreso al camino principal –En carreta– No tenía otro transporte. Vi el atardecer en los sembradíos de trigo.

Mi novia panda se hizo amiga de los traileros. Le enseñaron a conducir un tráiler. Casi morimos en el primer intento. También se hizo amiga de los llamados hippies, los cuales venían en una de esas camionetas que tomamos. Le regalaron una pulsera y la peinaron como ellos.

Conocimos a unos extranjeros que venían de Francia. Hablaban inglés. Nos invitaron a su boda… –Tal vez si ahorro un poco pueda (Podamos) ir. Se hicieron nuestros amigos.

En el camino sufrí el cambio climático en cuestión de horas; Frío, calor, templado, lluvia con granizo.

Al llegar a nuestro destino fuimos a los templos más nombrados. Nos subimos a carruajes turísticos, panda compro cosas turísticas. Habló con nativos de ahí para saber más la historia de aquel poblado. Fue interesante, había datos que yo no conocía. Comimos regionalmente. Al final, dimos una vuelta _romántica_ en el centro del poblado _._

Decidió campar. Los mosquitos y gusanos eran asquerosos. El suelo duro y frio, había muchas rocas que no me dejaban dormir. Pero, la fogata era cálida, tenía un olor exquisito. El cielo era maravilloso, las estrellas se podían ver sin ningún esfuerzo. Las constelaciones se podían distinguir. Le enseñé panda como unir las estrellas.

 _Había paz en el lugar. Había paz en ella._

El último día nos hospedamos en un hotel, no lujoso pero cómodo. Lo sugirió ella para que yo pudiese dormir bien y asearnos. También tomamos un autobús, no lujoso pero de igual forma cómodo.

Llegamos a casa. Estaba exhausto. Nunca en un viaje me había sentido así. A pesar de todo me divertí mucho. Parecía que era la primera vez que viajaba, y sólo la mitad de gastos que acostumbraba sólo para mí. Era la primera vez que viajaba verdaderamente.

Creo que la quiero más de lo que pensaba.

 **::::::::::**

 **::::::::**

 **:::**

 **::**

 **III.- BAILE.**

A pesar de que me fastidiaban las fiestas o convivios muy grandes. Se bailar, siempre he sabido bailar –bien– Pero no me gusta hacerlo. Hacía años que no bailaba. Si así de amargado soy un imán de mujeres, no quiero imaginar cuando las damas se enteren que tengo algo de "sentido de humor".

Fuimos a una boda –No, no es la de nuestros amigos franceses– Panda se veía espectacular con su vestido largo color vino. Parecía una diosa –A partir de ahí declare que mi color favorito es el vino– Ese vestido hacía resaltar su atractivo no visual. Pocas veces como esa, creía que existía Dios.

No quiero presumir, pero fuimos el centro de atención. La verdad pienso que fue ella. Yo sólo era su acompañante, un simple adorno a su belleza.

En la fiesta me descuide un poco – Fui por bebidas– Pues los buitres aprovecharon ese instante para sacarla a bailar… Veía como la tomaban de la cintura, o peor aún, su escote. Me hirvió la sangre. Ese maldito iba a pagar por ello… Se aprovecho de panda y de sus torpes pasos. Pretextos para acercase más a ella.

Terminaron el baile. Empezaba otra pista y la sacaba a bailar un desconocido diferente. Me enojé, estuve a un pelo de reprocharle por salir a bailar con otros hombres, pero recordé la maldita pelota.

" _Lo siento, me gusta bailar, aunque no se me dé muy bien, pero lo disfruto… como tú no sabes bailar pues…"_

No la dejé terminar su frase cuando me pare en frente de ella y le extendí la mano caballerosamente. La tomé delicadamente, la sostuve en mis brazos y empezamos a bailar.

Empecé a guiar sus pasos –Después de cinco pisadas con tacón, unas vueltas al revés y varios choques con otras parejas– Sus pasos dejaron de ser torpes. La sentí más relajada, más fluida, tanto así que ya no miraba mis pasos para no perderse.

Me miraba a los ojos. Era tan fluido todo. Nada más existíamos ella y yo. No nos quitábamos la mirada de encima, fue una conexión increíble. Tanto así que no detuve mis movimientos y la besé a mitad de baile suavemente. No pude resistirme.

Cando terminó la canción me di cuenta que éramos el centro de atención, estábamos en medio de la pista con todos a nuestro alrededor.

Recordé una canción de un grupo famoso de rock:

" _Nos besamos bailando en medio del lugar…. Miradas en silencio… y quién lo iba a pensar que después de este PRIMER baile me iba a enamorar, yo que era un solitario bailando me quede sin hablar, mientras tú me fuiste demostrando que el amor es bailar…"_

 **::::::::::**

 **::::::::**

 **:::**

 **::**

 **IV.- ALCOHOL.**

¿Quién no ha probado un vino? ¿Quién no ha probado una cerveza fría importada? ¿Quién no ha probado un Ron fino? Pues Panda nunca, nunca a sus 23 años no ha probado una sola gota de alcohol, lo más que ha probado ha sido la piña colada.

Yo estoy acostumbrado a tomar desde mi –insana– juventud. Hoy en día ya no tomo como solía hacerlo en aquellos tiempos, pero cuando no puedo dormir, bebo un poco de vino tinto para conciliar el sueño ¡Es magnífico!

Era el mes de Marzo, exactamente el cumpleaños de Panda, no sabía que regalarle. No es que fuera especial para los regalos. Ella encantada por cualquier regalo, aunque fuese una flor… Pero esta vez en su cumpleaños número 23 le quería regalar algo diferente.

¡Sorpresa! La lleve al mejor bar de la ciudad. Cuando justamente estábamos enfrente de la puerta del bar, se me quedo viendo con ojos de reproche. Me sugirió ir al cine.

Sabía que no le iba agradar la idea, pero yo sabía cómo convencerla. _"Pensé que te gustaba intentar cosas nuevas… pero si quieres seguir con lo mismo, pues vayamos al cine…"_

Vi cómo un pequeño Tic del ojo izquierdo le punzaba mientras arrugaba la nariz y apretaba su puño. Si, la rete a que entrara al bar. Como toda buena mujer acepto el reto. Fue la primera en abrir las puertas del bar. Nos sentamos en un mes en la esquina, era pequeña pero cómoda, justamente para dos personas. Una mesera nos atendió con cordialidad, dándonos la carta de bebidas y botanas.

Le recomendé la cerveza artesanal de sabor, era ligera. Pero nunca se decidió por un sabor, realmente le estaba costando trabajo elegir, pues generalmente sólo observa unos minutos la carta y pide –Cuando es comida–

La mesera de nombre Meel, le sugirió que comprara el paquete de muestras, los cuales traían pruebas de 50 ml de todos los sabores. –Eran diez sabores (Piña, fresa, coco, manzana verde, uva, mamey, naranja, menta, frutos rojos y cítricos) En total medio litro de cerveza. Para empezar estaba bien esa cantidad.

Por mi parte pedí una Dark Moon una cerveza oscura tipo munich. Era una de mis favoritas. Pedí un litro para empezar. No era mucho, podía aguantar hasta tres litros de cerveza para empezarme a marear.

Primero llegó mi cerveza y la orden de alitas. Ella empezó a disfrutar de las alitas mientras que yo le daba un gran sorbo a la cerveza. –Era Marzo hacía calor– No sin antes decirle a ella _"Salud, por tu cumpleaños"_

Tal vez se le antojo en la forma que la tomaba, pues me pidió un sorbo. Pensé que no le iba a gustar, pero fue todo lo contrario. Le agrado el sabor, pues le dio un sorbo pequeño, seguido de un grande. Después de eso llegaron las muestras, las empezó a probar en orden. Las tres primeras le habían encantado (Piña, fresa y coco)

Yo por mi parte casi había terminado con mi parte. Decidí probar un poco de las muestras de cervezas, realmente estaban deliciosas, pedí otra orden más para mí.

Así se fueron consumiendo las muestras y los tarros de a litro que iba pidiendo. No me sentía mareado, no tenía ningún efecto, sin embargo cada minuto que pasaba la veía más bonita a Panda. Sus mejillas rosadas la hacían ver angelical.

Empezó una canción romántica como fondo musical, me gustaba esa canción, iba con la belleza que tenía enfrente. Tomé su mano y se la empecé a cantar viéndola a los ojos. Alzó la ceja y me vio dudosa, retiró un poco la mano, pero yo se la sujete más fuerte.

" _¿Estás bien?"_ Me preguntó varias veces, yo me sentía totalmente vivo.

A partir de ahí todo fue carcajadas, palabras sin sentido… y un _"Te amo"_

Es todo lo que recuerdo. No recuerdo más de ese día.

A la mañana siguiente el dolor de cabeza era fuerte y la luz molesta. Inmediatamente me di cuenta que no estaba en mi habitación. Estaba en la de ella. Abrí los ojos asustado al ver que ella estaba acostada al lado mío con solo una blusa y ropa interior. Yo sólo tenía ropa interior. ¿Había pasado algo esa noche?

Mi aliento apestaba, decidí levantarme y lavarme los dientes. Definitivamente estaba crudo. Lo peor es que no sabía si había pasado algo con índole sexual esa noche. Revise mi cuello y espalda para ver si había alguna evidencia. No había nada. Lave mi cara, eso me reconfortó.

Hice un desayuno ligero, con un café cargado para los dos. La desperté. Lo primero que hizo fue desviar la mirada. Eso era indicio que había pasado algo en la noche, no me veía a los ojos. Desayunamos en silencio. ¡Había pasado algo y eso me volvía loco, porque no recordaba nada, yo que quería ver ese cuerpo desnudo… y por estar ebrio no recordé nada!

" _¿En serio me amas?"_ Apenas y escuche el susurro que venía de sus labios secos. Era la primera vez que me veía a los ojos desde que despertamos.

No respondí nada, lo medité. No es que no la quisiera pero no estaba seguro. Porque había hecho cosas totalmente diferentes a mi vida, me divertía estar con ella. Conocí una parte mía que ignoraba por completo.

 _"No sé si sea amor el extrañarte cada vez que no estás a mi lado, el descubrir cosas nuevas a tu lado. No sé si querer que sólo seas mía, o si no eres feliz conmigo dejarte ir, sea amor. Pero si es eso el amor, creo que si Te amo."_

Puso los ojos en blanco y se fue de la mesa. Estuve una hora quieto, tal vez meditando las palabras que solté. Fui un tonto, no quise hacerle daño. Pero mi naturaleza es así, es complicada, siempre estar debatiendo sentimientos contra razón.

" _Vamos al cine…"_ Me dijo con una sonrisa. Todo estaba bien. _"Ya no digas cosas sentimentales cuando estas ebrio"_ Soltó una carcajada. La vi y la contemple. Iluminaba mis días.

Sentía como si fuera mi primera vez en alcoholizarme, la cruda física, moral… Aún así me acepta, acepta mi naturaleza.

 _Te amo… Tenten._

 **::::::::::**

 **::::::::**

 **:::**

 **::**

 **V.- SEXO.**

Esos besos tiernos que terminan siendo pasionales, con caricias más allá de lo permitido. Cuando las respiraciones se vuelven fuertes y empieza haber pequeños quejidos de placer. Que la persona te excita con tan solo verla.

Eso pasa cuando la persona te mueve sexualmente. ¿Qué pasa cuando tú ya has experimentado a varias parejas sexuales? Es su primera vez de ella ¿Cómo la tratas cuando piensas en tenerla y hacerlo como animal, pero su cara demanda inocencia?

Después de difíciles confesiones sobre el amor. Nuestra relación fue más que magnifica. Aún así me cuesta trabajo decir la palabra, pues no soy tan expresivo como ella. Aunque ella sabe muy bien que… la… amo… -LA DESEO-

Esas ganas se habían ido acumulando, entre más lo negaba, más ganas me daban. Había estado pensando seriamente en auto complacerme. No había de otra, no existía.

Como era costumbre los martes íbamos al cine. La esperé que saliera del trabajo. Decidimos ir en transporte público, pues quedaba cerca. Vimos una película de romance, hubo escenas sexuales en la cual me la imaginaba a ella conmigo. Mi mejor amigo empezaba a despertarse, tuve que ir varias veces afuera para despejar mi mente. No quería que pensara que era un pervertido.

Ya casi terminaba la película se acorrucó en mi. Se ponía melancólica con ese tipo de películas. Al bajar la mirada pude ver a través de su pequeño escote. De nuevo mi amigo empezó a despertar.

Salimos del cine y yo trataba de disipar mi mente, era demasiado difícil. Íbamos a tomar el bus para llegar a su casa, pero una repentina lluvia nos tomo por sorpresa. Quedamos empapados.

Llegamos a su casa hechos unas sopitas. A pesar de que habíamos llegado su casa era fría. Titiritaba de frío. La abrace, y sentí sus pechos. Mi amigo una vez más se quería hacer notar, por más que yo la quería alejar ella se aferraba a mí.

Oí mi nombre, y me sobresalte, aunque ya tenía la excusa perfecta. _La cartera._

Justamente iba a darle la excusa de la cartera cuando me dio un beso. Me sedujo a muerte ese beso. La tomé por los hombros y la separé de mí. Quería protegerla de mis instintos pasionales. No funcionó, al igual que antes se aferró a mi boca.

Me quedé helado cuando sentí sus suaves manos en _"mi cartera"_. No sabía qué hacer, me quede estático como una piedra. Mientras ella hacia toda la labor. Mi amigo tenía muchas ganas, estaba que reventaba del gusto, pero yo no me podía mover.

Se quito su blusa mojada, quedando en un sostén muy, muy sexy. Me quito la camisa botón, por botón con los labios.

Seguía sin poder moverme. No sé porque mi cuerpo empezó a temblar cuando sentí sus pechos en mí. Me guió para el broche de su sostén, quería que se lo quitara, pero mi temblor en las manos hizo que fuera muy torpe, ella se lo tuvo que quitar.

Pasaba sensualmente un dedo por mi bien formado abdomen. Apenas y me movía para acariciarla. Seguía el temblor en mis manos.

Ella nos había desvestido por completo. Yo casi no hacía nada, más que temblar y observar su perfecto cuerpo. Abrió sus piernas para mí.

Fue suave y sutil. Empecé agarrar calor con sus besos y caricias. Sentía que se iba a romper. Veía su boca seca por sus respiraciones, su cabello revuelto en el sofá. Escuchaba su voz diciéndome como me moviera.

Me aferré a ella como si fuera la última vez que la fuera a ver. La abracé con todas mis fuerzas, no podía más. Era tan delicioso estar con ella, que sin pensarlo había terminado.

Ya había terminado y no la dejaba de abrazar, no quería que se fuera nunca. Entre gemidos de cansancio solté un _TE AMO._

" _Perdón si te incomode en tu primera vez"_ La vi directamente a los ojos. Desvió su nostálgica mirada. " _Pensé que al igual que yo ya eras experimentado, pero me di cuenta que era tu primera vez, en verdad no sabía. Disculpa si te hice sentir nervioso"_

¿Pensaba que era mi primera vez? ¿No se supone que era su primera vez?

" _No eras virgen ¿Verdad?"_ Le pregunté horrorizado por la confusión.

" _No, ya he tenido varias parejas sexuales. ¿Quién va ser virgen a nuestra edad"?_ Respondió hasta cierto punto cínicamente. " _Lo lamento si tú lo eras"_

" _No, no es mi primera vez"_ Se burló de mí con una risa coqueta.

" _Demuéstralo, novato"_ Fue lo último que dijo antes de arañarme la espalda.

 _"Te amo primerizo"_ Me dijo al oído al terminar de hacer el amor.

 **VI.- MATRIMONIO.**

No puedo decir mucho sobre eso, pues realmente es mi primera vez en casarme. Sólo puedo decir que me he sentido con el estomago revuelto desde en la mañana. No sé que voy hacer si me dice que no, o si alguien interfiere en la boda.

De lo que estoy completamente seguro, es que no me arrepentiré de esto.

 **Espero que ella tampoco.**

* * *

Buenas Tardes queridas lectoras. Primero que nada, una disculpa por entregarlo 3 meses después. Desde Diciembre tuve una situación muy desagradable en cuestión familiar que me impedía terminar lo que dejé empezado. Realmente no me sentía con muchos ánimos de escribir después de aquel acontecimiento. Se que no hay pretextos por la falta de atención, sin embargo fue escrito especialmente para **.**

 **:** Eres mi compañera de intercambio. Te debo muchas disculpas, pero en verdad no quería darte un Fic el cual fuera insípido, sencillo y con poco sentimiento. Espero que puedas disculparme por mi falta. No me queda más que desear que te la hayas pasado de lo mejor estas fechas tan conmemorativas con tu familia y seres queridos. **Espero que lo disfrutes y haya cumplido tus expectativas.**

 **¡Los mejores deseos!**


End file.
